Día normal detrás de cámaras de Kuroshitsuji
by Kara Yamino
Summary: Esto está basado en uno de los OVA, sólo que aquí me incluí con unas amigas; Ivana, Selma y Dany (Yunami-Yuuki Hanami) y yo.


_**Kiukiu: **_**Nyaaaa, bueno esto será rápido.**

**_Kara:_**** Les traemos un pequeño fic sobre cómo sería un día si Mónica y sus amigas estuviesen trabajando con el reparto de Kuroshistuji.**

_**Kiukiu: **_**Esperamos que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Bueno, comenzaré por presentarme, mi nombre es Mónica, alias Kiukiu, y soy una actriz del reparto de la próxima temporada de la serie Kuroshitsuji, donde participaré como la nueva maid demoniaca de una de mis amigas; junto a mis amigas Dany, quien será mi ama, Ivana, participará como mi hermana, y Selma, que será una socia del conde Phantomhive. Las 4 debutamos en el mundo del espectáculo al mismo tiempo pero en distintos campos: Selma debutó como mangaka, Ivana como actriz y Dany y yo como escritoras…aunque también debuté como modelo. A las 4 nos descubrieron porque durante un tiempo, estuvimos subiendo videos de nosotras tocando e interpretando algunas canciones de animes, aparte de que Dany y yo publicábamos nuestras historias en línea. Así fue como todo comenzó.<p>

Desde un principio éramos fans de esta serie y, con nuestro debut, pensamos en la oportunidad de participar en ella, aunque tuvimos que esforzarnos mucho, ya que no sabíamos mucho de actuación. Fueron muchas horas de práctica pero, al final, todo valió la pena, porque pudimos estar las 4 en esta serie.

Los primeros días de trabajo estábamos muy emocionadas, y los demás actores nos trataron como se esperaba y…a medida que pasaban los días de trabajo, pudimos volvernos más íntimos, al punto de que el pequeño Ciel comenzó a mostrarse como era en realidad, que es lo mismo que al aire, todos son exactamente igual, fuera o dentro de escena, pero eso nos facilitó un poco las cosas, para entendernos con los demás.

Luego de un tiempo, todos nos conocíamos a la perfección. Ya sabíamos de Ciel y sus debilidades por los dulces y los baños, Sebastian y su adoración por los gatos, Alois y sus constantes cambios de humor, etcétera.

Hoy, no tenemos mucho por grabar, así que decidí grabar todo lo que hacíamos detrás de cámaras.

Comencé por ir al vestidor de las chicas, para presentar a mis amigas, al personal que nos viste y maquilla y a las otras actrices, como son Merli, Elizabeth, Ran Mao, entre otras.

Después, con sumo sigilo, fui al vestidor de los chicos y les di una sorpresa, pero todos ya estaban vestidos, lo siento chicas. Primero entrevisté a Ciel, que comía dulces.

-Dinos Ciel, ¿cómo es el día estando rodeado de tantas personas y trabajando con la persona que quieres? –hice un zoom a Ciel y enseguida uno a Sebastian, a quien estaban terminando de maquillar-

-Es muy molesto cuando te tengo cerca –viéndome a mí, ignorando completamente la cámara-

-Yo se que quieres mucho a tu nee-chan –dije abrazándolo y grabándonos, para que supiesen cómo reacciona este pequeño tsundere-

-S-Suéltame –me dijo todo rojo, a lo que accedí, riendo-

-Ahora vayamos con Sebastian –con tono de reportera- Dinos, Sebastian-san, ¿qué palabras le dedicarías a todas las chicas que mueren por ti? –enfoqué la cámara-

-Gracias por apoyarnos siempre, las llevaré en mi corazón –sonriendo- Espero que estén felices con mi actuación, _My Ladies_ –haciendo la reverencia que hace cuando le dice algo parecido a Ciel, provocando que yo gritase involuntariamente-

Después fui a grabar las otras partes del set, como los descansos de Alois, quien intentaba dejar los diálogos de lado. Cada vez que me veía, tomaba de nuevo el guión y seguía repasando, cosa que siempre me divierte hacer. Fui a ver a Grell, que estaba acosando a Sebastian, visité a Elizabeth…una mala decisión, ya que me vistió como una gothic loli…por 15ª vez en el día. Entrevisté a mis amigas, para que se presentasen como debía y, en algún momento, Dany tomó la cámara y me grabó bailando el _Hare Hare Yukai_ y el _Motteke Sailor Fuku_, sin que yo me diese cuenta. Luego nos grabamos cantando acapella y Selma mostró algunos de sus dibujos.

-Ahora los llevaré a la cafetería, ya es la hora de los dulces de Ciel –me dirigí al sitio mencionado y me acerqué silenciosamente a donde estaba el chico- Di hola a la cámara Ciel-kun~ -dije riendo y haciéndole un zoom-

-¡¿Pero qué…?! Vete de aquí –dijo todo sonrojado. Sólo le quité algo de comida y huí del lugar-

Casi al finalizar el día, pedí a varios de los actores que dijeran unas cuantas palabras para nuestro querido y bello público, esto es lo que respondió cada uno, incluyéndonos a mis amigas y a mí.

Alois: Muchas gracias por apoyarnos siempre y esperamos que disfruten de la nueva temporada de Kuroshistuji, donde trataré a Ciel como una basura, nuevamente –dijo sonriente-

Grell: Como sea, lo único que quiero es ver a mi Sebas-chan una vez que se emita la nueva temporada –desangrándose-

William: Trabajamos muy duro por ustedes, así que esperamos que lo disfruten.

Lau y Ran Mao: Ahhhh, ojalá y les guste nuestra aparición…aunque fue muy poca –Ran Mao sólo comía pockis mientras se despedía de la cámara, agitando su mano-

Bard, Finnian, Merli y Tanaka: De parte de los sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive, esperamos que lo disfruten –todos sonriendo-

Ivana: Estoy feliz y emocionada de haber trabajado con todo el elenco de Kuroshitsuji, y espero que a todos ustedes les guste tanto como a mí –sonriendo y despidiéndose alegremente-

Dany: Pues ojalá que les guste y sigan apoyándonos, para que podamos continuar con esta serie mucho más tiempo, ya que de verdad nos gustó mucho el participar en este proyecto –agitando su mano, despidiéndose-

Selma: Espero que se diviertan y les guste como quedó todo, todos los actores y todo el personal nos divertimos mucho haciendo todo esto, así que su apoyo es muy importante –sonriendo-

Sebastian: Espero que a todo el mundo le guste como terminó la temporada, y les mando unos besos demoniacos a todas nuestras queridas fans y recuerden, sólo soy un simple mayordomo, _My Ladies_ –haciendo la típica reverencia-

Ciel: Yo, el conde Phantomhive, deseo que les agrade este proyecto tanto como a mí, esto fue hecho para todo nuestro público, que siempre nos apoya. Así que vean la nueva temporada de Kuroshitsuji, es una orden –sonriendo a su manera-

Mónica: Bueno, soy la última, así que me despediré algo rápido. Al igual que el resto de los actores, espero que les guste la nueva temporada de esta serie tan divertida e interesante, esperamos llevarles algunas risas a sus vidas con unas de las locas y ridículas situaciones que verán, agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que nos brindaron…y, eso es todo. Nos vemos en la próxima temporada de Kuroshitsuji –apagué la cámara-

Al final, coloqué algunas escenas que me habían pedido retirar algunos actores.

-Mónica nee-chan, ya suéltame –decía el pequeño del parche, sonrojado e intentando separarse de mi abrazo-

-Vamos Ciel, no seas así con tu hermana, al menos dame algo para que te suelte –le dije guiñándole el ojo-

-Está bien –algo tímido, me besó en la mejilla-

-Vaya vaya joven Ciel, así que por fin planea declarársele a la señorita Mónica –decía Sebastian, que ya estaba maquillado-

-Cierra la boca, s-sólo lo hice para que me soltara

-Eso ni tú te lo crees Ciel –dije alborotándole el cabello-

...

-Grell, ¿qué estás haciendo? –me acerqué silenciosamente a donde estaba el pelirrojo-

-Sebas-chan se está cambiando –con un hilillo de sangre colgando de su nariz…cosa que también me sucedía a mí mientras veía y hacía un zoom a los abdominales bien formados del actor-

-Nyaaa, aquí nos vamos a morir –susurré sin poder dejar de grabar al sensual actor que estaba solamente en ropa interior-

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiukiu:<strong>_** Bueno, eso es todo.**

_**Kara:**_** Dejen reviews y nos vemos a la próxima.**


End file.
